Blood On The Cross
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: After Kate's death a child is left without a mother, with the help of her family she begins to heal... but what happens when she discovers that she is not an only child.


**Okay, I was reported for my old script like fan fictions.. I repeat OLD! Meaning that they have been there for over a year and not been reported, so why now? Are my readers that pathetic that they must waste their time reporting my fan fictions, that simply show my progression from utter crap to... well just crap (unless you think they are not crap) I love my readers, but why do you hate my stuff so much that you find the need to report it? I was banned from posting stories for a few days.. well news flash honey! I'm on vacation in EIRE! Meaning I ain't been all that bothered! Aka I dont care! And "GRace"? I'm not sure who the hell you are because its an unsigned review! But do you need to be so mean? Seriously? Specially for such an OLD story! Why do people hide behind unsigned reviews? Anyways.. Who cares? I don't! BUT I am watching "Deliverance" which of course is an NCIS episode.. and it is making me want to puke with the fact that LEON VANCE is in charge! Disgusting! I want Jen back! NOW! (or else ;) ) Ohhh and I found out that Gibbs had an affair with Rose in 1991! OhMyGod! **

_Sarah lay back into her mother's arms and snuggled into her, "Love You Mom" she whispered as she buried her face against her mother, and listened into her mothers heartbeat. _

_Kate smiled happily and pulled her daughter close, "I love you too, my princess" she whispered into her first-born's curly caramel locks._

Sarah sighed and nuzzled in, feeling the cold blanket she threw it to the side and curled into herself, hugging her mother was a mere dream, her mother was gone... and it was all her father's fault! Her mother died because she was protecting an agent. An agent that was under the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Sarah refused to make eye contact with the silver haired marine as he bent down to her height and put his hand out to touch her cheek. It had been three years since Sarah's mother had died, and every year got worse. Sarah hated her father. She wished she had never met him. She wished that her mother was alive. She wished her father had died that day instead of Special Agent Caitlin Todd.

Gibbs sighed, "Please at least look at me" he begged her once again, to have no success.

Sarah curled up tighter and clutched her mother's cross in her palm, blood dripping from her palm.

Jethro moved forwards and took hold of Sarah's hands, and forced her hands to open, and carefully wrapped bandages around her hands after taking the cross from her, "I'm Sorry" he said softly to her and cupped her cheek, "I love your mother, and I love you... I know she wouldn't want to see you like this princess" he said gently to her

Sarah slapped his hand away and glared at him, "Thanks to you, she will never see me like anything ever again! You killed her...You do not kill the ones you love...unless your a freakin' psycho!" she said angrily and pushed him backwards with all her strength to force him to fall back onto the floor, Sarah's face was streaming with tears.

Jen sighed hearing the commotion, and went downstairs to the basement to Sarah's side, wrapping her arms around the young girl and rocking her gently, singing to her softly. Sarah calmed gradually and buried closer into the red headed woman.

Gibbs stepped out the way and passed the girl a glass of water, "I am sorry" he said softly to her

Jen hugged her adoptive daughter, "You know it wasn't your father's fault" she said softly and pulled her close

Sarah rolled her eyes, "You would say that... Your married to him"she said simply.

Jen laughed, "Yeah...but if it was his fault...then trust me, I would make sure he paid for it"

Sarah smirked, "By?" she asked curious

Jen smiled, "Oh I think we would figure something out" she said and pulled her closer, and held her hands in her own making sure they were okay.

Gibbs put his hand out to his daughter, trying to coax her into hugging him

Sarah shook her head, "When were you going to tell me that you had an affair with Rose in 1991?"

Jethro frowned, "I didn't think it was important" he said and stayed kneeling in front of her.

His daughter nodded at that, "What about the son that you both had?" she asked as though interrogating him.

Leroy looked at her, "He isn't mine, She was pregnant before I met her" he explained

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him, in the same way Jen was at that moment, "I know that your rule is to be specific when you lie... but do not lie when I have the evidence" she said and pulled out a sheet with a DNA test on that proved he was Jethro's son, "Try again".

Jethro smirked, "Your mother taught you well"

Sarah looked away, "I wish..."

Gibbs nodded, "Of course" he said with a sigh, "I only found out a few days ago that he is mine... How long have you known?"

Sarah looked up at him, "Seven months, Two weeks and Three days..." she said with speed

Leroy nodded, "How did you find out?" he asked curious

Sarah looked down, "I was investigating my mother's death, I found out everything I could about you... I have read your files, and spoken to many people"

Jethro smiled and cupped her cheek, "I'm proud of you.. but how did you manage to get access to it all?"

The young girl smiled, "My mom used to protect the president remember..."

Jethro raised his eyebrows, "You spoke with the president?"

Sarah smiled and put her finger to her father's lips, "I have more clearance than most people... that and I can hack anything..."

Jen smiled, and held her close, "She helps me a lot Jethro" she said softly

Gibbs smirked, "I know... I caught her a couple of months ago at your desk going through all the reports and signing them off"

Jen smiled, "You didn't say anything" she said, looking at him

Jethro smiled, "She asked me to stay quiet.. she did not want you to get into any trouble"

Jen kissed Sarah's head softly and held her close, "Thank you sweetie" she said softly

Jethro watched his wife and daughter with a smile, as Sarah looked her father, "Do you think Kelly would have liked me?" she asked, it was important to her.

Gibbs nodded and embraced both women, "Of course she would have done"

Jen smiled brightly as she held her adoptive daughter close and leant into her husband's arms.


End file.
